


The Spider in the Night

by Mintstream



Series: Penny Parker Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Peter Parker, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones-centric, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintstream/pseuds/Mintstream
Summary: The princess stepped onto the balcony, unable to sleep and overlooking her kingdom from the tip of the tallest tower. Her light blue nightgown swished behind her as she leaned on the intricate stone railing, a rattled, bored sigh escaping the girl. Princess Michelle was bored a lot. Duke Ross had provided her with tutors and plenty of meaningless tasks to try and keep her busy, but the girl knew he was keeping what she really should be learning. She should be learning to be queen, not how to crochet.But the Duke had always been like that, she supposed. Ever since her parents had died so long ago. He had sat her down the night the news had broke, not to comfort her, but to lay down rules.One: Do not leave the castle.Two: Do not question his decisions (they're in her best interest).Three: Never interact with a member of the Avengers.She was about to break all of them.Day 6: Insomnia
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Penny Parker Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114535
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	The Spider in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> this one is weird and also weirdly pace, but i LOVE it :)

The princess stepped onto the balcony, unable to sleep and overlooking her kingdom from the tip of the tallest tower. Her light blue nightgown swished behind her as she leaned on the intricate stone railing, a rattled, bored sigh escaping the girl. Princess Michelle was bored _a lot._ Duke Ross had provided her with tutors and plenty of meaningless tasks to try and keep her busy, but the girl knew he was keeping what she really should be learning. She should be learning to be _queen,_ not how to crochet.

But the Duke had always been like that, she supposed. Ever since her parents had died so long ago. He had sat her down the night the news had broke, not to comfort her, but to lay down rules.

One: Do not leave the castle.

Two: Do not question his decisions (they're in her _best_ interest).

Three: Never interact with a member of the Avengers.

Michelle had always broken number two--though most often to herself instead of to his face--but one and three had always been obeyed. Mostly because she couldn't _not_ follow them. All the guards in the castle knew she was to stay inside the castle grounds, and none would ever let an Avenger near her. Ross called them scourges of the land--enemies of the kingdom!--but Michelle didn't believe that.

A legendary group of warriors who travelled the world, ready to help those in need. That was what her guard, Tony, told her anyway. And her kingdom was desperately in need, if Ross were to continue to rule it anyway. She would be able to step up in a few years and rightfully take over as queen, but she'd seen the power hungry look in his eye, or the way he absolutely always had to have his way over anything.

The princess glared up at the moon and stars that mocked her. They were all free to explore the sky. She couldn't go past the palace garden, and even her choice of books in the library were restricted.

She pictured the stars all descending around her, placing themselves into a heavenly staircase that she could climb from the balcony. She imagine the stars would be cool against her heels, the alluring smell of freedom wafting through the night sky. She'd climb the staircase of stars to the nearest mountain and maybe start a new life. Maybe she'd train, and she'd return for her kingdom, _ready_ to be queen. But who would train her? She didn't know where the Avengers--

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Michelle shrieked at the unexpected voice, stumbling back and whirling around, trying to pinpoint the intruder. She didn't have to find them, they made themselves known.

A small figure landed in front of her, their hands held up placatingly. "Sorry, sorry!! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Michelle took in the sight of the woman, recovering from her shock. She was slight and short, in fact, Michelle almost towered over her. She had to fight down an amused smile, knowing she should be more afraid. After all, this woman had somehow made it to her tower. It wasn't like there were stairs on the outside or anything.

A quick glance at what she wore answered her questions.

She wore a red cape that was brutally tattered at the ends, falling at the ends of her lace-up leather boots. The same leather was wrapped around her chest in an armor-like fashion, a loose blue shirt peaking out from the top and bottom. But most telling of all, was the vivid scarlet masquerade mask sat on her face, shiny ebony lines traced in a web-like pattern. 

"The Spinneret," Michelle muttered.

The Spinneret bowed, "At your service, Your Highness."

"What are you doing here?"

She stood back up straight with a shrug, "You usually look pretty lonely up here, I just thought I'd say hi."

"'Usually?' You watch me?"

"No, no!" the Spinneret rushed to assure, "I just, uh, patrol around here, and you're kind of in the most obvious spot in the entire castle. It's pretty easy to see you."

Michelle crossed her arms, "And you _just_ wanted to say hi. Are you sure you're not here to, I don't know, kidnap me or something?"

Despite the stories that Tony had told her about the Avengers, they were still just stories, and the Spinneret wasn't an Avenger. She was a vigilante that had set up in her kingdom, known for robbing rich Barons and Lords of the land.

"No? Why would I kidnap you?"

"For ransom?"

"No offense, but I feel like Dick Ross would take the opportunity to stage your death."

Against her better judgement, Michelle snorted. The Spinneret shot her a sharp smile.

Princess Michelle straightened, rolling her eyes and strutting over to the short girl, "He probably would. But he'd have the entire guard after you for 'revenge.'"

"Why don't we find out?"

"What?"

"You can't tell me you want to stay up here _forever._ How about a night on the town?"

"And why would you do that?" she shot. Her heart warred between suspicion and interest, pulling her towards the staircase. Maybe she wouldn't escape on a staircase of stars, but on an arc of silver.

The Spinneret shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it'd be fun?"

"Fun?"

The smirk returned, "Don't tell me you don't know what fun is."

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot. I'm surprised a vigilante is talking to a princess about fun."

"Everyone can have fun. So, are you coming or not?"

The Spinneret stepped onto the balcony. Michelle was amazed by the lack of fear in her posture as she stood precariously hundreds of feet above the ground. She held out a hand.

Michelle turned back to look at her room, hesitating.

She grabbed her hand.

* * *

Michelle regretted this. She regretted this _so much._

The princess shoved her face into the vigilante's shoulder, holding on for dear life as they were swung even higher into the air. She choked back a scream as they fell before shooting back up again. The Spinneret laughed.

"Okay, okay. Put me down, put me down!!" she cried.

"Yes, Your Highness," she responded. A moment later, they stopped. Michelle blinked her eyes back open, almost gasping as she got to see the city.

The Spinneret placed her down on the roof they had landed on, allowing for her to tiptoe farther across the wooden bar on top of the roof. She was nervous in her movements, but she noticed the vigilante was poised, ready to catch her at a moment's notice. She calmed down a little, but her heart skipped a beat, her face flushing.

"Sorry. I guess swinging's not your thing," the Spinneret apologized, her voice sincere. Michelle shrugged.

"It's fine, but now we need a new way to get back to my room."

"Now?"

Michelle shook her head immediately, "No, no! I just got here! We'll figure it out later."

The Spinneret smiled, "Cool."

"So, do you have a name?"

"Spinneret."

"Fine. Spinny."

Spinny giggled, "I can live with that. So, where do you want to go first?"

Michelle raised a calculating brow.

* * *

It had been three months since Princess Michelle first met Spinny, and honestly, it had been wonderful. At first Spinny had come to her tower once a week, then very few days, and now the vigilante visited her balcony every night. And now Michelle's heart skipped a beat every time she appeared, or every time she was swung down from the tower. Sleep had been far and in between, but this time it was because she was having _fun._ She was learning to live.

The two often paraded around gardens in the kingdom, or would eat pastries that tasted just as sweet as their nights together. Ugh, when had she gotten so sappy? Probably since a red-clothed vigilante had shown up on her balcony.

"--chelle? Michelle?"

She looked up from her desk at her name being called, freezing but relaxing when she realized it was just Tony at her door. She caught herself looking at the arc reactor surrounded by his silver armor. It had been her nightlight for years, but she hadn't seen Tony as much recently.

"Yeah?" she asked, flipping her diary closed from where she'd been writing about her and Spinny's adventures from last night.

"Have you been leaving the castle?" She blinked at the abruptness.

"No. How would I even get down?" she lied coolly.

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I saw the Spinneret on your balcony last night."

She shot up, "Please don't tell!"

He smiled, stepping farther into the room, "I'm not going to. I covered for you, don't worry."

She almost slumped back down into her chair, but managed to stay on her feet. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, "Thank you."

"No need for thanks," he said, "I think you two are pretty cute, actually, but I'm not here to give you relationship advice."

"We're not--"

"You need to be careful, MJ," Tony interrupted, "You know what Ross is like, and I can only do so much. You know she's in danger when she comes here."

Michelle crossed her arms, her heart raving. She didn't want Spinny to have to leave. "I know."

"And you know what will happen to the both of you if you get caught."

_"I know."_

"But do you know what you'll have to tell the kid."

Her head shot up. "How do you know she's a kid?"

He scoffed, "Your lack of faith in me is astounding. I've been tailing her for months, trying to get her to go join the Avengers?"

"Are they nearby?"

"I refuse to answer that question."

_"Tony."_

_"Michelle."_

"Fine. Don't tell me," she huffed, "But I don't want to tell her to leave."

Tony's eyes softened, "You know she'll have to sooner or later."

"Can't it be later?"

A gentle hand touched her shoulder, "You know it can't. If you want her to--"

"Want who to what?"

The two straightened, both freezing at the man in the doorway. Ross stood there, an irritated but interested look on his face. How much had he heard?

Tony bowed. Michelle followed suit, curtseying in greeting and desperately trying to hide her frown.

"We were talking about the chef," Michelle lied, "I've been, um, craving different food recently, but you know how she is. She's very insistent she knows best."

Tony chuckled as if in agreement. "I was instructing the princess on how to better appeal to Susan to change the meal."

Ross clicked his tongue, "Uhuh. Well, I hope you get that fixed, Princess Michelle. Stark, I need to speak with you."

Michelle didn't see Tony after that.

* * *

She waited anxiously at the balcony that night, pacing in harried steps and biting her lip. Of course, Spinny arrived right on time. This time with flowers.

Her heart felt like it was breaking in two.

"Hey, MJ! I brought you some... Are you okay?" Spinny asked, stepping off the balcony and leaving the bouquet of dark blue roses on the railing. Michelle grasped her hands immediately.

"You need to go."

"What? Schelley, why--"

"Ross is purging everything he deems as a threat. I don't know what he did to Tony, but I doubt it's good. You need to stop coming here."

"I can take him!" Spinny protested. Michelle shook her head, a morose smile tugging at her lips. Spinny didn't look like she was someone that could take anyone, what with how short she was.

"Maybe, but not the entire army. You _have_ to leave, before they get you too."

It took all of Michelle's self control to keep her voice from breaking. Her heart, however, had already splintered.

Spinny stared at her, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. She swallowed, whispering, "I don't want to leave you."

"I'll see you another time, when Ross is out of power. Just...just try and find Tony, please. And get to the Avengers."

After a moment, Spinny nodded. Her eyes grew dark and resolute, as if she were accepting what was happening, but Michelle knew her well enough to tell she didn't like it.

Not knowing when she would see the vigilante again, not knowing if she ever _would,_ Michelle leaned down.

They kissed.

It was soft, barely a peck. After a moment, it turned into something longer, more desperate and fiery. It was over as quick as it started, not from them ending the kiss naturally, but rather the door to Michelle's room slamming open.

Guards swarmed, led by Ross, a smirk on his face. "Got you."

Michelle turned, yelling, "GO!!"

Spinny leapt, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Horns trumpeted royally into the air, but none of it made any difference to Michelle. It had been two months since she'd last seen Spinny, and she missed her terribly. Tony too. They'd been her only friends, and something more, and now there was nothing left. She couldn't even leave her room anymore. In fact, today was her first day out since the night that Ross hard stormed her room.

It was the first day of the Sun Carnival, and Michelle was paraded along atop a chestnut horse just to let the public see their useless princess who couldn't even leave her room. The girl glanced up, staring off to the side as she looked at her people. Many wore rags, tattered by dirt and bruises. Some looked at her in hatred, for her status and her clothes and her lack of action, but others looked up and saw hope.

She sat up straighter. She could be their hope, even if she had none herself.

Ross gave her a fleeting glare from where he led in front of him on his own mottled gray steed. He'd been furious with the Spinneret escaping him, as well as the news that Tony had broken out of the castle dungeon, and his mood had been much more sour than ever before.

Michelle dismounted her horse once they came upon the stage the court would be sitting in to perceive the festivities. She practically slumped into her intricate wooden chair. Suddenly, after all those nights with Spinny, the world outside was so dull. Everything had been dull since she'd left.

And so the festivities started. There were feats of strength, speed, and intelligence that wowed the crowd, as well as travelling entertainers that grabbed laughter from the crowd. But nothing caught her attention, until the archer competition.

Ten figures stepped out, lining up. The shots began. One by one each fired at their targets, but two figures in particular caught her attention. They were in the middle of the line. One was a tall, lanky figure, who wore a hood over his head. His shot was perfect. The crowd went wild.

The next was terribly short, a similar hood covering the figure. Their shot was perfect as well. The crowd cheered even louder.

Michelle sat up straighter, leaning forward and squinting, trying to make out the short figure, because surely it _couldn't_ be. Surely she wasn't _that_ stupid.

The competition continued, archers getting eliminated until just the tall man and the short figure remained. The crowd was eager to see who would best the other. Their bows drew back at the targets, the world held its breath, they turned and shot at the court. There were screams, but Michelle remained still for she knew she wouldn't be hurt.

The hoods were dropped, and in the field stood Hawkeye, his bow drawn once again, and there stood Spinny. For the first time, she no longer wore her mask. Michelle blushed as she stared at the girl's freckled face, a smirk was sent her way.

Unlike Hawkeye, Spinny did not redraw her bow. Instead she held out her wrist and, in a too familiar motion, the girl was flying towards the stage. Most of the court had already left, so that when the girl arrived it was just Michelle, Spinny, and the last Duchess who was scrambling out of sight.

"Your Highness." Spinny bowed low. She looped an arm around her waist, another string of white shooting towards a watchtower. "Ready to go."

Michelle gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Couldn't be more ready, Spinny."

Spinny laughed, "Oh, my name's Penny by the way."

"I think I'll stick with Spinny."

In years, they would return to her kingdom, not to put one queen on the throne, but two.


End file.
